Vollmer Ultra92 Automatic Shotgun
The Vollmer Ultra92 is a 12-gauge semi-automatic shotgun found in F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin. __TOC__ Monolith Timeline PDA listing The Vollmer Ultra92 is a gas operated, self loading automatic 12 gauge shotgun. It features a 12-round detachable box mag. For short to medium range firefights, the Ultra92 is a superior choice. ''F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin'' A substantial upgrade to the SHO Series-3 Combat Shotgun in terms of overall firepower, the Vollmer Ultra92 is carried by Replica Heavy Soldiers and is Richard Vanek's weapon of choice. The Ultra92 combines rapid fire, high damage and a relatively fast reload to make a deadly weapon at short and medium range. The Ultra92 deals significantly less damage per shot than the SHO Series-3 (around 25% less), but makes up for this weakness with a higher rate of fire and a much tighter pellet spread, making it useful even at medium range. The increased reload speed also makes it a much greater asset in prolonged battles, and it reloads all 12 shots at once rather than one at a time. The Ultra92 is first encountered in Interval 03 - Replica, when Vanek leaves Michael Becket in a large arena into which Replica soldiers are deployed; they are armed with Patten PK470 Assault Rifles and Vollmer Ultra92s. Thereafter, the weapon is a reasonably common sight in ammo caches and commonly found in the hands of Replica soldiers. As with the SHO Series-3, the Ultra92 is particularly potent against Abominations or Specters, and is much more useful than its counterpart when faced with Replica Assassins. Against a group of enemies, the Ultra92 tends to do better as its volume of fire is greater than its pump-action counterpart. However the individual shot damage is reduced so the user either have to fire more rounds or get closer to achieve quick kills. Since the Ultra92 uses a different caliber round (and is magazine-fed rather than loading loose shells), ammo from the SHO Series-3 is incompatible with the Ultra92, despite both weapons using the same graphic of a shotgun shell next to their ammo counter. It is unclear what the Vollmer's rounds actually look like, as no ejected casings can be seen during the firing animation. ''F.E.A.R. Online'' The Vollmer Ultra92 is a weapon that can be crafted and will be permanently available for use by the player. Tactics and use *The Ultra92 can be commonly found throughout the game, it will slowly replace the SHO Series-3 Combat Shotgun as the primary shotgun used by the enemy. *Aiming down the sights of the Ultra92 produces a substantial zoom effect on the player's view, approximately 2-3x. Considering that the weapon is only useful from touch range to several dozen meters, this effect can be somewhat disorienting. As such, this weapon has the rather unique property of being more effective when fired from the hip rather than from aimed mode. *Like the SHO, the Ultra92 is most effective at engaging unarmed targets, and while used correctly with Slow-Mo it can inflict devastating punch to enemy with lower mobility like ATC Black Ops Pyro or Hammerhead-armed Replica Heavy Armor. *Along with its pump action counterpart, the Ultra92 is very effective against Specters; direct hit is not always needed, as a few of the pellets connect will kill. This also applies to Ghost Soldiers, however they are much more dangerous because they can inflict heavy damage at range, so quick reaction is still important. *The Ultra92 has a higher rate of fire, meaning groups of weak enemies can be wiped out quickly, also it can deal massage damage to a single enemy in a short amount of time. *The Ultra92 seems to use saboted slug or flechette shells, as its effective range is slightly longer than SHO Series-3 and has less spread while fired, but the Ultra92 users still need to get close to their target as much as possible for maximum effect. *Slow-Mo should be used as well, because the Ultra92 users will be vulnerable while attempting to approach their target. Also, stay away from Ultra92 wielding opponents, because they can potentially kill Becket in one hit on Hard mode, and even on Easy difficulty will eat away the player's armor at an accelerated rate. *Unlike the SHO Series-3, the Ultra92 is magazine-fed, this means the reload cannot be interrupted. Reload frequently to maintain combat readiness. Trivia *In spite of the description and the weapon's name, the Ultra92 is not fully automatic; it defaults to a single shot per trigger pull, and has no fire mode settings in the arsenal menu. It is therefore a semi-automatic shotgun. **In terms of rate of fire, Ultra92 enjoys little advantage against its pump-action counterpart, since the latter can achieve a rate of fire similar to Ultra92. The one thing makes Ultra92 more potent is that the player can unleash up to 12 shells instead of 8. *While the Ultra92 is used exclusively by Replica Forces, Col.Vanek owns one. *The Ultra92 is based on several weapons, most notably Heckler & Koch's CAWS prototype and the Franchi SPAS-12. *Curiously, the Ultra92 fires slightly faster when using the iron sight than when shooting from the hip. However the rate of fire of Ultra92 is limited, no matter how fast the trigger is pulled. *Printed on the side of the weapon is: MAT-ALLS #2667 S/N 4252163140 MADE IN USA. *In multiplayer, this weapon holds only 10 shells, as opposed to 12 in single player. *The Ultra92's model is highly similar to that of the Type-12 Laser Carbine from F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate and F.E.A.R. Extraction Point. *The Andra FD-99 Submachine Gun, SHO series-3, and the Ultra92 are all mounted with a "LIGHTBRINGER" flashlight. Gallery 1167494-autoshotty1.jpg|An Vollmer Ultra92 Automatic Shotgun lying on the ground, notice the misplaced magazine glitch. 601px-Ultra92_Blast.jpg|Michael Becket wielding the Ultra92 to blast the deformed Replicas in close quarters. Ultra92.jpg|Ultra92 in the Armacham Field Guide. es:Escopeta Automática Vollmer Ultra92 Category:F.E.A.R. 2 Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Shotguns